Oh, my God, I Kissed Draco Malfoy
by allisonathogwarts
Summary: Thoughts of confusion and wanting course through Hermione Granger's mind when she finds out that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. As Head Girl, she has a special compartment on the Hogwarts Express that she must share with the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy is good-looking, charming, but completely different. In this one-shot story, Hermione finds that she has unveiled secrets, but so does Draco.


_Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Congratulations! You have been chosen as Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &Wizardry. _

_You are to be in the Head Boy/Girl compartment (#1A) of the Hogwarts Express by 10:45 on the morning of 1_ _st_ _September._

 _As Head Girl, you will be assigned to the Head's Common Room and Dormitory. You will be given instructions of your duties when you arrive at Hogwarts this term._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

Hermione Granger looked up from the letter and sighed. Steam from the Hogwarts Express bellowed out from below the tracks. The black _Platform 9 ¾_ sign hanging from the brick wall swung slowly back and forth on its hinges.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley called.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a tall, red-haired boy heading her direction. A boy with untidy, jet-black hair and green eyes was following behind. In the middle of his forehead was a lightning bolt-shaped scar. It was Harry Potter.

"Where've you been? We've been looking for you for ages," said Ron once they had finally caught up to Hermione.

"It's great to see you," Harry said giving Hermione a hug.

"You, too," Hermione replied with a smile. She looked up at the large clock on the wall behind her. It was nearly time. "I need to go to my compartment. I'll see you when we arrive."

"Alright, then," Ron said. Harry nodded once as he and Ron boarded the train.

Hermione stepped up into the Hogwarts Express and walked to the Heads' compartment. The Head Boy was not there yet. Hermione wondered briefly who it was as she sat down. As if answering her silent question, the Head Boy appeared at the doorway; and when Hermione saw him, anger flared up inside her. It was the very boy whom she had hated since she started at Hogwarts—Draco Malfoy.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy sat down across from her without a word. There was no insult, no degrading comments, no anything. Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Then, he did.

"You're the Head Girl, then," he said to her, "That's not a bit shocking, is it?"

Hermione was silent. It was slightly awkward, but she never noticed because a sudden thought had slithered into her mind. Malfoy was without his loyal group of Slytherin friends and he was not insulting her. Rather, he was complementing her in a way. Hermione noticed for the first time in the seven years of knowing him, that Malfoy was rather good-looking. His white-blond hair was perfectly combed into place, bangs brushing just above long eyelashes, and his gray eyes glassy and piercing. His young, pale, pointed face had faded away replaced with a sharp jawline and strong, handsome facial features.

The thought of seeing Malfoy in this way made Hermione blush. Then, she was aware she had still not replied to him. She cleared her throat.

"No," Hermione said finally, "It's not shocking to anyone really."

She felt a small jerk as the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross Station. Sunlight streamed through the compartment window catching wisps of her brown hair turning it golden. Hermione reached into her bag, pulled out a book, and began to read.

"Are you planning on reading the entire trip?" Malfoy asked her. Hermione looked up.

"Yes, unless you have a better suggestion," Hermione replied with a hard tone. She moved her eyes back down to the book. Malfoy smirked and ignored her comment.

"What are you reading?" he asked seeming genuinely interested. Hermione looked up once again from her book.

"I'm catching up on the readings that will probably be assigned for Astronomy this year," she answered. Malfoy sighed as Hermione returned to the page.

"Put down the book," he said to her. Hermione looked at him curiously, but did not close her book.

"And what do you intend to say that is more important than schoolwork?" Hermione said aggravated.

"I admire your dedication," Malfoy said, "I wish I could be that focused." He looked out the window to the rolling green hills blurring past. Hermione felt taken aback, but a warmth rose in her chest. It was a strange feeling and it confused her. Why did Malfoy's compliment have such an effect?

"You seem perplexed," Malfoy said. Hermione hadn't realized he had turned his attention away from the window.

"I was just," Hermione started, "well, I was just wondering why you didn't insult me when walked in and saw me sitting here."

Malfoy smirked.

"I act a bit different when I'm away from my friends," he admitted.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged and said, "I don't dislike you as much as it seems, I suppose."

Hermione blushed. Malfoy looked at her with his gray eyes. It seemed as if he was breaking down her thoughts into shards of glass— sharp, but uneven and jagged. The pieces didn't seem to fit together and Hermione was lost. Her sudden, new thoughts of Malfoy the moment he had appeared at the door confused her. She was struck by his attractive looks and she didn't know why.

"Do you dislike me as much as it seems?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Malfoy laughed a bit and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said. Hermione's eyebrows narrowed.

"What?" she asked curtly.

"I apologize for the way I've treated you," Malfoy told her. He smiled. "I actually, well… I really think you're beautiful, and I…" he paused, "I want to make it up to you somehow."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look.

"How?" she asked.

Malfoy moved to the edge of his seat. He leaned closer to Hermione until his face was inches apart from hers. Hermione realized immediately what he was doing. Her heart fluttered at the thought. Before, Malfoy could make his next move Hermione did something she never thought she would do. Hermione touched her lips to Malfoy's own. It was different. A stream of electric magic coursed between them. Hermione sat up and touched her fingers to her lips.

"Oh, my God. I kissed Draco Malfoy," she whispered. Malfoy leaned back into his seat. Hermione noticed his shoulders moving up and down slowly as if he were breathing hard.

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione apologized.

"No," said Malfoy, "don't be."

"It's just that I— " Hermione paused, unable to speak.

"You wanted to kiss me," said Malfoy.

"Well…" Hermione started. Malfoy didn't give her a chance to finish because at that moment he touched the back of Hermione's neck, pulled her closer, and kissed her hard, deep, and fiercely. Hermione touched his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms and kissed him back. She felt that electricity surge through her body and she knew he could feel it, too.

Thoughts of confusion, passion, and wanting swarmed her mind—a type of magic she had never felt. She wanted to pull him closer and closer. She wanted to kiss him harder. She wanted to feel the fire flaming through her heart and catching on his bonding them together.

Hermione's wanting was cut off when Draco Malfoy pulled away from her. He shook his head with a smirk on his face. The feeling in her body faded and unwanted reality flowed back into her. Hermione bit her lip. Malfoy looked at him and let out a quiet laugh.

"What is it?" Hermine asked hesitantly. Malfoy smiled at her then said:

"Oh, my God. I kissed Hermione Granger."


End file.
